Sleepless Dreamless
by PsychedelicKisses
Summary: Bella has trouble sleeping and it's going to take more than her lullaby this time. First fic so be gentle! Not much dialogue, just smut :


Bella Swan sighed as she snuggled closer to the body of cold rock that lay in bed beside her. Edward wrapped his arms around her a little tighter and she sighed again.

"What's wrong Bella?" he asked.

"Nothing's wrong, I just can't sleep."

"Are you cold? I can get you some more blankets."

"I can think of other ways you can warm me up", Bella said, looking up at him through her dark lashes.

A low growl emanated from Edwards throat. "You know I can't resist you when you look at me like that Bella."

She moved to sit up on the bed. "So don't resist, kiss me."

"Stay still", he said softly. Bella closed her eyes and waited for his lips to meet hers. She breathed a jagged sigh, and slowly wrapped her arms around his neck. She was pushing boundaries and he knew it, but he tested himself, determined to give her as much as he could give.

He placed his hands gently on her thighs, and softly trailed his fingers up and down her skin, moving his hands to grab her ass. She whimpered as he, traced her bottom lip slowly with his tongue. Her whimpers turned to moans as he pulled her towards him, creating a delightful friction in her underwear. She could feel his erection through his trousers.

"Edward", she whispered. "I need you."

"Bella, I can't. I'll hurt you."

"You won't! I know you need this too".

She kissed him harder, the taste of him igniting a fire deep within her stomach. She ran her fingers through his bronze tousled hair, sighing as his lips moved from her mouth down to her neck. His hands moved from her ass, and travelled up her back underneath her shirt, she shivered but not from his cold skin. He moved to brush the under wire of her bra, his fingers whispering against the skin of her chest. She whimpered as he took his hand away, preparing himself for what he knew was coming. She saw his jaw harden as he pushed himself further, not wanting to disappoint her but not wanting to stop.

His fingers traced the hem of her skimpy top, he lifted it slowly and she raised her arms above her head. Placing his hands flat against her back, she arched into him and he kissed the soft skin of her chest, causing the hairs to stand up on the back of neck. She held her breath as his hands moved cautiously up her back, before unhooking the clasp on her bra. She lifted his shirt over his head and ran her hands over the flat, toned planes of his chest and stomach. He pressed her back down onto the pillows, and gently took her wrists into his hands, preventing her from moving. He kissed her as forcefully as he dared to, moaning quietly as she arched into him, feeling the heat of her skin and the peaks of her nipples press into his cold chest.

Bella reached down to the button of his pants and fumbled to get it open. She slid the zipper down excruciatingly slow and he sighed as the constriction disappeared. Hooking her feet around the waistband of his pants she slid them down his legs and he kicked them onto the floor. She bit her lip at the sight of his erection, giving his boxer shorts a tent like appearance. Wrapping her legs around his waist she pulled him down to her and ground her hips into him.

"Bella", he groaned.

He kissed all the way down her neck and her chest, giggling as he ran his nose over her nipple. The giggles turned to gasps as his tongue replaced his nose, before finally closing his mouth around the tight peak. She mumbled incoherently, but he caught the words "don't stop". Steeling his reserve, he slid her shorts down her legs, and he knew that if his heart could beat it would be pounding against his ribs. He bent to kiss her stomach, making his way up her chest as his fingers caressed her thighs. Her breathing got heavier as they neared her hot core and she gasped as he slid a single finger inside her.

"Edward I need you inside me", she whispered passionately.

His fingers never left her as his boxers hit the floor. Feeling empowered by the sensations he was creating inside her, she boldly reached down and wrapped her hand around his thick erection. His eyes closed and a throaty growl escaped him as she began to pump his throbbing organ. His fingers curved upwards inside her and he found the spot that pleasured her most. He kissed her and withdrew his fingers, placing the head of his cock at her entrance.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked softly, knowing she was too far gone to say no.

"I'm sure, I love you" she replied, kissing him lightly.

"I love you too".

He kissed her hard, wanting to take away the temporary pain he'd inflict on her. She whimpered as he slowly pushed himself inside her. With a short thrust he pushed past her barrier.

"I'm sorry Bella, I'm sorry", he laid his forehead against hers. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just… go slow".

They gazed into one another's eyes as he moved slowly inside her. She felt glorious around him, hot and tight. She moved in time with each thrust, her breath coming in short bursts. He felt her relax and she sighed deeply.

"Oh Edward, faster", she moaned.

Bella wrapped her legs around his waist again, drawing him deeper. He thrust faster, watching her reaction, she bit her lip and he moaned at the sight. Resting on one hand, he reached down between them to rub her swollen clit. He could tell she was close. Crying out, she felt the first wave of pure, unadulterated bliss wash over her, carrying on for what felt like an eternity. She contracted around him, bringing him closer to his own orgasm, milking him. A few more erratic thrusts and Edward groaned, he came losing his composure, quaking.

They lay still in the same position waiting for their breathing to calm. Bella unwrapped her now stiff legs from his waist. Edward lay beside her and she rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes. His skin was still warm from their exertions. Wrapping his arms around her, he hummed her lullaby as she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
